Clover Secrets
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: (I know this is a few days early but bear with me) St. Patrick's Day has descended upon Pupu Village and a figure who calls himself the Leprechaun King is out and ready to make the village bow to him. Who is he? Where is he from? And how does he know the things he knows?


**Hello, everyone. I am NOT in the best of moods, since a while back my parents disabled the internet on my Nook. This means that almost all of the writing I did will be stuck on there until the wifi code comes back. To make matters WORSE, I accidentally Archived it, and I can't take it out to redownload unless it's connected. I only hope all of the documents are still there...**

**If not, expect a giant rant in KittyClan. Maybe I could convince my parents to give it back since my grades were great, showing that watching YouTube at night wasn't affecting my learning...**

**I don't know. What I DO know is that this story is being typed way ahead of time, and that I have a list of holiday-themed stories that I'd like to do. If you aren't from the English-speaking country I live in and you'd like to submit a holiday, follow the format at the end of the story. **

**Super long intro! But this part is EXTREMELY important. I'm not entirely sure if I'll be able to get the Blooper Reel out on time. It might be pushed off, BUT IT SHALL NEVER DIE! If it's not out before June, feel free to yell at me. And then cite this. :)**

**And read Starcrossed Fireworks, Blade's Christmas, and The Demon within Me before beginning this story, to get some more background!**

**As of now, all of the holiday-themed stories for Kirby are canonical with each other. INCLUDING the Halloween story I wrote LAST year. :D**

**The YouTube channel that appears on the laptop later in the story IS NOT REAL. At least, I don't THINK it is...**

**Also, the text right after this is supposed to be in a different format, as well as the Leprechaun King's text, and Bun's note. If you'd like to see the original, tell me. I would normally let this go, but the story looks MUCH better with the different fonts. Just saying.**

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Date: March 16

Location: Indoors

Time: Late night

Tomorrow, my reign of terror can begin. The fools of Pupu Village have never believed in the tales of leprechauns, but I will make them believe. With my assistants, we shall turn Pupu Village into a place where all fear the power of the Leprechaun King, and no one will be able to stop us! Not even the knights. They may think they have the upper hand, wearing armor and no exposed skin. But it will not protect them, as armor will be like butter. I will find the perfect mix of fear and insanity to rule Pupu Village, and the Castle. Kirby won't be able to help either, stuck in his house gorging on all of the chocolates we leave.

Be warned, whoever reads this: I will find you, and you will bow down to me. If you refuse, you will end up in massive amounts of pain.

-Leprechaun King

The writer of the entry sighed, and closed the book they were writing in. Ever so carefully, they placed the book underneath their bed, between the mattress and bed's frame. The figure smiled a sly smile, and blew out the candle they were using to light up the page. Placing it on a nearby wardrobe, the "Leprechaun King" closed their eyes to sleep.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Date: MARCH 17

Location: FUMU'S ROOM

Time: 8:37 AM

The next morning, Fumu woke up to what she initially believed to be a normal day. The sun was bright, but not so bright that it blinded her.

Yawning, Fumu pushed herself out of bed to look at the calender on her wall. Marking of the day before with a red marker, she saw a green circle around today's date.

"Today's... March 17th..." she mumbled. Her eyes shot open. "Right! St. Patrick's Day!" Smiling, Fumu grabbed a green hair tie with a four-leave clover charm attached to it. She quickly put on her normal attire, complete with her pink-and-green one-piece, the colors separated by a zigzag, and her orange shoes. With a last glance in the mirror, she left her room.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

When she arrived in the kitchen, she saw her parents, but her brother was absent.

"Where's Bun?" Fumu asked. "He's normally up before me."

"I haven't seen him," her mother, Memu, answered with a concerned look.

"Should I check on him?" Fumu's father, Parm asked.

"OF COURSE!" the girls replied. Parm cowered, and ran off to Bun's room.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Parm walked up to Bun's room, and knocked on the door lightly.

"Bun?" he asked.

There was no reply from inside.

"Bun?" Parm asked again.

Still, there was no reply.

"Get up, Bun, or I'm coming in there!" Parm shouted, rapping on the door harder.

When Bun still didn't respond, Parm opened the door harshly and stormed inside.

Oddly, there wasn't a soul in sight. Instead, Bun's playclothes were laid out on a made bed, with two small pieces of paper next to them. Parm picked up both notes, and read the handwritten one first.

"Hi! I'm playing outside right now, but don't worry! I got myself breakfast, and I'll be back before the end of the day. I'm doing a little research on St. Patrick's Day, as I'd like to know more about the holiday.

See ya around!

-Bun"

After reading the note, Parm wondered why Bun, who never wanted to do homework, would research. Pushing the disbelief away, he went on the other note, which was typed.

"So you've found this first note? Well done.

The St. Patrick's Day games have begun!

The clock will tock, the clock will tick.

That is, until you feel a little prick.

Once you feel the pain,

There's nothing left you can gain.

If you feel it,

Nothing on Popstar can heal it.

So try not to be found,

Unless you want to be crippled on the ground.

Want a little tip from me?

Wear the color of a leaf.

Leprechaun King"

"'Me' and 'Leaf' don't rhyme," Parm commented. "They almost do."

"I KNOW THAT!" the Leprechaun King shouted. "JUst IgnOrE It And fOllOw thE scrIpt."

Parm sighed, and shook the feeling that the letter was important away. He headed back to the dining room, notes in hand.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

DATE: MARCH 17

LOCATION: PUPU VILLAGE

TIME: 9:07 AM

Fumu went into village after breakfast in an attempt to find her brother.

"Bun may be quick, but if a Demon Beast appears... or if Sirica breaks out*..." Fumu thought.

When Fumu arrived in the center of the village, all of the Cappies were in their own little groups, and people kept giving each other nasty looks.

"Why's everyone so cut off?" Fumu wondered.

Suddenly, a small green figure appeared int the center tree with a maniacal laugh.  
"Why ArE yOU All sO AfrAId Of mE? I'd nEvEr hUrt Any Of yOU, hEhEhE!"it said in a distorted tone.

Everyone looked at the figure with a confused stare. "WhAt, dId ANY Of yOU rEAd thE nOtE I sEnt Out thIs mOrnIng?" The townsfolk nodded, and started talking amongst themselves. "I'M STILL HERE, YOU KNOW!"With a sigh, the figure regained posture, and continued what he had originally been saying. "BUt, to sAy thAt wOUld bE A lIE. KAwAsAkI, As A tErrIble chEf, yOU'll bE thE fIrst tO dIE!" With an awkward growl, it leaped down from the tree, and started running up to Kawasaki. The chef tried to run away, but the Leprechaun King caught him, and pinched Kawasaki's left foot with two daggers.

When the chef tried to set his foot down, he felt lightning streak through his body, and with a cry of pain, fell to the ground in pain.

"ThAt's whAt wIll hAppEn tO yOU, If yOU wOn't fOllOw my rUlEls tOO!"the attacker explained. "ThErE's nO EscApE, nOt EvEn by wIng. YOU All shAll hOnOr mE, thE LeprEchAUn King!"the figure finished, disappearing in a flash of purple magic.

Everyone cowered in fear of the display, and Fumu was trying no to tremble in fear of the magic as well. With a shudder, she tried to walk away, until she felt something grab her.

"ThIs lIttlE lAss knOws hOw I plAy. COpy hEr stylE, And yOU'll bE sAfE tOdAy!"he shouted to everyone.

"Let me go!" Fumu exclaimed, trying to wretch out of his grasp.

Unbelievably, it worked. The Leprechaun King nodded, and let her go. With a little smirk, he disappeared. After a pause, Fumu bolted away, and headed up to the castle to find her guardian knight, Sword.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

DATE: MARCH 17

LOCATION: KING DEDEDE'S CASTLE

TIME: 10:00 AM

Once Fumu had made it back to the castle, she began to run around trying to find Sword and Blade, as Sir Meta Knight had not come back from his tour of planet Earth, though he said ha was going to try to be back before Easter.

Thankfully, she quickly found them wandering through the halls. Well, more like she crashed into them after turning a corner too fast.

"Slow down, Fumu!' Sword laughed as he stood up. Helping Fumu up, he asked, "So why were you running so fast anyway?"

"Did you guys get the note from the Leprechaun King?" Fumu asked.

"Yeah," Blade replied, handing it to Fumu. "Why?"

"The Leprechaun King attacked Kawasaki, and then grabbed me. Oddly, he listened to what I told him, for the most part."

Sword widened his underneath his mask in disbelief. "How did this.. Leprechaun King attack?"

"Two daggers used to pinch your foot. When he did it to Kawasaki, after Kawasaki tried to put his foot down, he felt over. I'm not sure why..." Fumu explained, before trailing off.

Blade was in deep thought the whole time, and suddenly said, "Sword, we need to go somewhere that's not out in the open to continue this conversation."

Sword looked at his sister quizzically, and replied with, "Promotion Parking?"

"Exactly."

Sword looked over to Fumu, and hastily told her, "We'll explain on the way. Follow me!"

Fumu grabbed Sword's hand, and soon the trio were running down the hallway.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

DATE: This is the last time I'm saying it – MARCH 17

LOCATION: SWORD AND BLADE'S ROOM

TIME: 10:10 AM

In Sword and Blade's room, Fumu was pacing around as she waited for them to be done messing with a shield on the wall.

"What's taking you two so long?" Fumu asked.

"Blasted- shield- MOVE!" Sword replied, thrusting his full body weight at the shield on the wall.

Both of the girls sighed at Sword's attempt, as he missed and ended face-first on the floor.

"I'll get it," Blade muttered, drawing her sword. With a quick flick of her wrist, she knocked the shield so the bottom point faced down-right.

"I don't think the Waddle Dee dining hall will help us," Fumu commented.

"That's not where this leads," Sword explained, getting up and grabbing the laptop off of Meta Knight's chair. He opened it to Google, and typed in "Eversharp Flaming Wings of Freedom". He clicked on a YouTube channel. The picture on the bar was of a firetruck-red haired teenage girl holding a silver sword in a green t-shirt, while a blue-haired teenage boy was wearing a blue t-shirt and was holding a golden sword. Both of them were wearing black microphone headphones and had teal eyes.

"Are those..." Fumu asked.

"Us? Yeah. Addie drew it for us while she was out here for Christmas," Blade replied.

Sword went into the videos section and clicked on a video called "Secret Kitchen Doors". It was a clip from "Hunger Struck", where Lololo and Lalala moved the shield so it's tip pointed down-left. When they went in, the clip flashed to them arriving in the dining hall.

"Well, see ya!" Blade exclaimed before going into the passageway.

Sword sighed, and closed the laptop. Carefully setting it back onto the chair, he ran over to the edge where Blade had disappeared.

"Take these," Sword instructed Fumu, handing her a pair of fingerless gloves.

She put them on, and a few seconds later, the door shut behind them and Blade shouted, "ALL CLEAR, EVERSHARP!"

"GOT IT, FREEDOM!" he called back. He grabbed Fumu's hand, and, without warning, jumped down into the path. Except, it was a slide for them to ride.

"AH!" Fumu yelled, flailing around like a fish out of water.

"Just put your hands down!" Sword instructed. The knave himself was riding the slide as if it were a surfboard.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Fumu shouted back.

"Just do it!" he barked.

Warily, Fumu gently placed her hands down on the slide, and she realized she now had control over where she was going.

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed, whirling around.

"Focus, Fumu. We're coming up on a turn, so follow my lead," Sword told her. He then quickly leaned left, and then quickly right, both movement that Fumu easily followed.

"This reminds me of those coin tracks Mario was telling Kirby about once from Super Mario 64! Heck, I FEEL like an awesome player, guiding Mario through this!"

"But you're not a player!"

"TOO BAD!" Fumu yelled back, magically donning a Mario cap.

"**HEY! The fourth wall NEEDS to stay SOMEWHAT intact for the next story!" **Sword barked.

"You just broke it yourself!" Fumu retorted with a smirk.

With a pout, Sword mumbled, "You win. Now, climb on. This next bit takes practice to do perfectly."

He crouched down, and Fumu sped up to latch onto his back. She gripped him tightly, and squeaked in terror when she saw there was nothing beneath them. She rapidly shut he eyes and buried her head into Sword's right arm.

When she felt them quickly zipping through the air, she cracked her eye open, and saw Sword beaming at her.

She smiled, and bravely watched as the went by the walls. Without warning(again) they began to fall through the air.

Fumu screamed, and let go of Sword by accident. He noticed it, and grabbed her and held her tight as the fell towards a foam pit.

She buried herself in him as they hit the foam pit, and ended up below him.

Sword sat up. "Fumu?" he called.

"Over here!" she replied, her voice muffled by the foam.

Sword crawled through the foam and found Fumu. He grabbed her arm, and led her out of a door that was nearby.

Once they got out, Fumu shook her head. "Where are we, anyway?"

Blade smiled. "Welcome to Promotion Parking. That's the codename. We prefer calling the building studio."

Fumu took in everything she saw. To the right of her was a semi-constructed Halberd, with blueprints scattered everywhere. On the far wall were a few random objects, consisting of an Air Ride machine, a few rolled up papers in a bin, plush toys, a pinball machine with spare pinballs in a bucket, and other items.

To her left was a wooden door that had a sign that indicated it was a recording studio. When Fumu made her way over to it to glance inside, she saw two desktop computers and three purple beanbag-esque chairs.

"So... What'dya think?" Sword asked.

"This... is... AMAZING!" Fumu exclaimed, spinning in delight. "All of the things down here are so cool!"

Blade smiled. "The stuff on the back wall is from our contract with Nintendo. We let ourselves be models for in-game enemies, and in return we get merchandise!"

"I have the Air Ride machine, but Blade gets the Pinball machine," Sword added. "Both of us get posters, toys, and free copies of the game that we were in, so it's easier to review and play."

"Really?" Fumu questioned.

"Yeah. Over there," Blade pointed to the recording area. "is our recording studio. That's where Sword and I do our videos, and the third chair is for Meta Knight or other guest stars on the show."

"Can we go inside?" Fumu asked like a little school girl.

"Not now. Maybe later," Sword replied.

Fumu sighed. "Okay."

"ThOUght yOU'd bE sAfE dOwn hErE, dId yOU?"a hauntingly familiar voice to Fumu cackled. Suddenly, the Leprechaun King appeared on top of the in-progress Halberd. With a wave of arm, small guards surrounded the trio.

"ThErE's nO plAcE sAfE frOm mE! NOw, sIncE thE lIttlE blUE knIght Isn't wEArIng thE cOlOr Of A lEAf, MAKE HIM FALL MY CLOVERS!"the Leprechaun King ordered.

"Wait, what about your rhyming scheme? That was something that was important to your character!" Fumu commented.

"JUST FOLLOW THE SCRIPT AND IGNORE IT IF I DON'T RHYME!"the Leprechaun King yelled back.

"Sor-ree!" Fumu muttered.

The Clovers ignored Fumu and Blade and went straight for Sword. Sword fended the first few off, but was eventually pricked by the double blade.

"Think a little injury will stop me?" he taunted, setting his foot down. He shut his eyes as a bolt of electricity shot through him, and the last thing he saw before blacking out was Fumu's distressed face.

"SWORD!" Fumu and Blade shouted, trying to run up to him. The Clovers blocked them off, and two went behind the girls and tied their wrists together.

"Did yOU twO REALLY thInk thAt yOU'd bE AblE to gEt tO SwOrd thAt EasIly? FUmU and BlAdE, I dIdn't thInk yOU wErE thAt sIlly!"the Leprechaun King laughed. "ThE ClOvErs ArE tOp-nOtch, jUst-"Suddenly, he was cut off by a gray ball of fur pouncing on his face.

"GET OFF ME!"he yelled, swerving every which way. He knocked into some of his guards, but they managed to keep him from falling off.

"Miracle!" Blade exclaimed happily at the sight of the sight of the gray fuzzball.

Miracle paused her attack for a moment to wave a paw 'Hi!' before continuing to attack.

It took a while, but eventually a guard managed to pry Miracle off of the Leprechaun King. Miracle disappeared soon after.

"TUt, tUt. LOOks lIkE lIttlE MirAclE wAsn't trUEly A mIrAclE AftEr All,"the Leprechaun King scoffed.

"SHUT IT!" Blade replied.

"Oh? HavE I strUck A nErvE, _DIANA?_"the King chuckled.

Blade's eyes widened beneath her mask. "How?" she whispered.

The Leprechaun King chucked again. "SImplE. YOU rEvEAled It tO EvEryOnE At thE ValEntInE's Day pArty!"

Shaking away the fear that was rising within her, Blade growled, "What do you want from us, anyway?"

"WhAt dO I wAnt?"he repeated. "I wAnt yOUr UnwAvErIng lOyAlty, fOr yOU tO bOw dOwn tO mE, And fOr yOU tO bE mInE."He turned towards Fumu. "As fOr yOU, I'd lIkE yOU tO bEcOmE my pErsOnAl slAvE slAsh AssIstAnt In EvErythIng. YOU wIll Only fOllOw my OrdErs, And All frIEndshIp bOnds wIll bE brOkEn. If yOU dEclInE, yOUr prEcIOUs SamUEl And SirIcA wIll bE kIllEd bEfOrE yOUr vEry EyEs!"

Blade looked angrier than Meta Knight when Nightmare had both Fumu and Kirby's lives on the line and was debating on killing them inside a dream.

"If you do so much as to lay a finger on her, I will PERSONALLY get Whispy Woods to tear you limb from limb, you rotten little ********!" Blade yelled, earning a frightened look from everyone awake in the room.

"Why?"the Leprechaun King questioned. "Is FUmU thE EqUvAlEnt tO yOUr sIstEr, Or IS It sOmEthIng MORE?"

"I'll never tell you!" Blade snapped.

The Leprechaun King let out one of his chuckles, and floated down next to Fumu. "TEll mE, Or FUmU wIll End Up wIth sOmE InjUrIEs."

Fumu squeaked in fear, and tried to move away from him, but the Clovers wouldn't let her go.

Blade closer her eyes and kept her head low in thought. After a few seconds, she lifted it up and mouthed, "I'm sorry." to Fumu.

"I'll take her place."

"WhAt?"the Leprechaun King bewilderingly asked.

"I'll take Fumu's place as you personal assistant. I won't try to escape, and I won't attack you. But you must promise to leave Fumu and Sword alone, with no harm done to either of them. If you accept this, I promise I will be a loyal ally," Blade told him.

The Leprechaun King looked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His plan worked!

"DEAl!" he replied. With a snap of his fingers, the guards backed away from Sword, and untied Blade and Fumu.

"ComE wIth mE,"the Leprechaun King beckoned. With a fleeting glance at Fumu, Blade followed her new master away.

Once the last of the Clovers had left, Fumu ran over to Sword to wake him up.

"W-What happened?" Sword asked. He looked around the area, and saw no one else there besides Fumu. When he didn't see Blade, he rapidly asked, "Where's Blade?"

"The Leprechaun King wanted me to become his personal assistant, and break all friendship bonds. Blade took the bullet though, and volunteered herself to take my place."

Sword tried to stand up, but he couldn't bring himself up, or else the bolt would shoot through his body. With a sigh, he accepted Fumu's support to get up so he wouldn't have to put any weight on that foot. And due to the plot needing to move forward, the story teleported them to Sword and Blade's room, but it took an hour for the spell to work.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

LOCATION: SWORD AND BLADE'S ROOM

TIME: 11:30 AM

When the two arrived back in Sword and Blade's room, Sword hobbled over to what looked like a closet door.

"What are you doing?" Fumu asked.

"Getting a better view of the village," he replied, shoving open the door.

Fumu walked over to him, and saw a beautiful balcony outside the door. She ran over to the edge of the balcony, and saw the entire village, Whispy Wood's Forest, the ocean, and even a part of the excavation site.

"I can see everything from up here!" she exclaimed, her face beaming.

Sword smiled back and replied, "Sir Meta Knight, Blade, and I normally sit up here to watch over the village from a distance," He picked up a pair of midnight-black binoculars. "and use these to make sure that if Kirby's in the village, the Demon Beast will be defeated. If not, Meta Knight'll go into the village to help Kirby defeat the Demon Beast," He handed Fumu the binoculars. "Here. Try 'em!"

Fumu put the binoculars up to her face and looked all over the village to try and find signs of life.

"Where IS everyone?" she muttered, glancing over the village. She saw a flash of yellow, but it was only a flower.

"Why is everyone gone?" Fumu asked, lowering the binoculars. "This is madness!"

Sword resisted from saying the meme, but replied, "I don't know. They'd be crazy to try Whispy Wood's forest, as only Moso knows where Whispy is, and none of them could survive in the ocean for long. We would've seen them by now if they were in the castle, and all of their doors are open, allowing anyone in. Not a good tactic for trying hide from someone."

Fumu sighed. "I'm going into the town."

"Are you crazy?"

"No. Blade said that she would become his assistant it he promised to leave us alone." With that, Fumu left for the town.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

TIME: 11:30 AM

The room was quiet. It seemed as if not a soul was there, until sounds of someone thrashing about were heard from the shadows. A bright spotlight illuminated overhead, revealing who was making all of the noise. It was a teenage girl with firetruck-red hair in a ponytail, and bright teal eyes that shone brighter it the light. Her skin was a reddish-peach, and her facial expression angry, but still fearful. She was wearing a forest-green jumpsuit with a picture of crossing swords, with text underneath reading, "Eversharp Flaming Wings of Freedom". She was wearing a dark blue jacket on top. Her gloved hands were tied behind her back, with her sword, armor, and helmet cast aside.

"What do you want?" she called into the nothingness. "You can't break me by leaving me in solitude!"

"Oh?"a voice chuckled. "ThEn whAt wOUld yOU dO If I wErE tO tEll EvEryOnE thAt yOU wErE _DIAnA FlAmEwIngs?"_

Diana growled at the voice, attempting to lung forward and bite the source of the voice.

"My name is Blade, knave of Sir Meta Knight!" she called.

"StOp tryIng tO dEny It, DIAnA. I knOw yOUr sEcrEts. Don't prEtEnd thE pAst nEvEr hAppEnEd, DIAna. It'll fOllOw yOU lIkE A shAdOw tO yOUr grAvE,"it told her. "But tEll mE, DIAna. Why dO yOU dIslIkE It whEn pEOplE cAll yOU by yOUr REAL nAmE?"

"Stop trying to distract me, Leprechaun King! You know who I am, but I won't trust you until I know who YOU are."

"Oh rEAlly?"the Leprechaun King grinned, stepping into the light. "I'll shOw yOU."

Blade looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"WEll, I NEED my pErsOnAl AssIstAnt tO trUst mE thAt I wOn't kIll hEr If shE mAkEs OnE mIstAkE." he explained. He removed his hat that covered his eyes, but before she could get a good look at who it was, the Leprechaun King dove in for a kiss.

Blade's eyes went huge as it happened, but it was soon over.

"A lAtE VAlEntInE's DAy prEsEnt, If yOu wIll," he explained after drawing away.

Blade shook her head, and when she looked at who it was, she leaned back in shock.

"It...It can't be!" she whispered.

"It Is, my dEAr BlAdE."

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

LOCATION: PUPU VILLAGE

TIME: 5:00 PM

Fumu was in town, stuck bowing to the Leprechaun King. When she had gone into town earlier, she was captured and forced to bow before him. She didn't receive and harm, but the bowing was killing her. You could only stand up or look up if you had to use the bathroom or if you needed refreshments, both of which were accompanied by a guard on either side of you.

"ThErE's nO UsE In tryIng tO EscApE,"he sneered. "EvEn If yOUr hErO dOEs cOmE, thEy'll bE hErE tOO lAtE!"

"Escape and late don't perfectly rhyme," Chief Boron commented.

"I KNOW THAT!"the Leprechaun King shouted. "Why dOEs EvEryOnE cOmmEnt AbOUt whEn my rhymEs ArEn't pErfEct?"

"I don't know," a Clover answered.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU!"the Leprechaun King barked, stalking off angrily to a curtain hung in an alleyway.

Waiting inside was Blade, but her helmet was off and her hair was down. She was wearing the rest of her armor otherwise.

"What is it, my lord?" she asked respectfully.

"PrEpArE thE RevElAtIOn CerEmOny,"he ordered, going right by her.

She nodded, and set her hair back into a ponytail and putting her helmet on. She then followed the Leprechaun King back to where he was getting ready for a speech to give to the townspeople.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

LOCATION: KNIGHT'S BALCONY

TIME: 5:30 PM

Sword was watching the town from the balcony, and was keeping an eye on the King himself. When he went back behind the curtain, Sword got a glance of his skin, which was orange.

"Hm?"

Sword lowered the binoculars, and remembered that the Leprechaun King always kept his hat covering his eyes.

Without warning, Escargon barged into the knave's room and shouted, "HELP!"

Sword turned around just in time to see Escargon running straight for him. Sword threw the binoculars forward in hope that they wouldn't break, but Escargon managed to stop before he crashed into Sword.  
"You've gotta help me Sword. King Dedede can't get up after a freaky kid pinched him with two daggers!" Escargon hastily explained.

"Wait, did he call himself the Leprechaun King?" Sword asked.

"Yeah. That rotten little brat!"

Sword's eyes widened underneath his mask. "Wait, how do you know it was a kid?"

"I saw a flash of teal from underneath his hat," Escargon explained. "He was also short."

Sword gasped. "Please tell me you're making this up."

"I'm not."

Sword cringed, and stated. "I know who it is." He braced himself for pain as he set his foot down on the ground, but it was fine. "Magic?" he muttered.  
"What are you talking about?" Escargon asked.

"This little "Leprechaun King" fellow had orange skin as well as that teal."

Escargon thought for a moment, and realized what Sword meant. "You mean-"

"Yes. The little kid is our culprit."

The knave and snail sped off towards the town.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

LOCATION: PUPU VILLAGE

TIME: 6:00 PM

It was now 6 o' clock PM. The Leprechaun King adjusted his bow one last time, and then walked out into the open.

"ATTENTION PUPU TOWNSPEOPLE!"he shouted, climbing high up to view everyone. "It Is I, yOUr nEw rUlEr, thE LEPRECHAUN KING! KIng DEDEDE wAs EAsy tO thrOw OvEr, and nOw I shAll rUlE!"

"And why do we have to listen to you?" Mabel questioned harshly.

"BecAUsE If yOU dOn't, I hAvE thE pOwEr tO hUrt yOU."

"The act's up, Leprechaun King!" a voice shouted at the back of the crowd. Everyone turned to see who it was, and they saw Sword and Escargon standing defiantly.

"We know who you really are!" Escargon added.

"DId yOU Only cOmE tO rUIn my fUn?"the Leprechaun King asked in a mock hurt way.

"No. I came here to reveal your true identity for all to see," Sword replied.

"Well yOU'rE tOO lAtE. BlAdE, AttAck Sword!"he barked to Blade.

Blade closed her eyes, and said quietly, "Yes King." She jumped forward quickly and caught Sword off guard, grabbing him and bringing him to center stage.

"Oh, thIs wIll bE EvEn MORE fUn!"the Leprechaun King giggled. "May I nOw prEsEnt whO SwOrd TRUELY Is." The Leprechaun King turned to face Sword, and with a quick swipe, removed his mask.

"Is that Samuel Flamewings?" Mr. Curio asked.

"I think so," Samo replied.

Without warning, the Leprechaun King continued. "YEs, thE knAvE knOwn As SwOrd Is SAmUEl FlAmEwIngs. YOU mAy bE AskIng yOUrsElf, 'ThEn whErE's DIAnA?' Well fOlks, shE's rIght hErE!"he shouted, taking Blade's make as well.

Everyone that didn't know was so surprised their jaws dropped open.

"He's right. I am Diana Flamewings, though it's a name I'm not proud of. Times were hardest when I was a kid, and I still wonder how I made it through it all. And Sword is my brother, Samuel Flamewings. We had to work as a team to get by each day, and even now, with Sir Meta Knight by our sides, we still look to each other for hope and the one to protect. The Valentine's Day party where I sang and Fumu and Samuel were together the whole time wasn't a joke. I do sing as a part-time thing, and Samuel and Fumu DO like each other. But the real story isn't from my, but the Leprechaun King," she explained.

"WhAt ArE yOU ImplyIng?"the Leprechaun King asked. Suddenly, he felt his hat leave his head and cape come off of his back.

"You see, ladies and gentlemen, the Leprechaun King is none other than BUN!" she shouted.

"With teamwork with the alien wizard, Magolor!" Sword added, grabbing the magician in question.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF. NOW." Blade instructed the duo.

"I was annoyed that people brushed of St. Patrick's Day like it was any other thing so I planned to get people to respect it by taking on the role of one of the things that are common that day – Leprechauns. I enlisted the help of some of the Waddle Dees so it could be a success, but then Magolor offered to help me with the magic parts of the plan. I accepted it, and yeah," Bun explained.

Blade sighed. "You do realize you didn't need to go to such drastic measures."

Bun sweatdropped. "Okay, so MAYBE saying that Kawasaki would be the first to die was a LITTLE much."

"What I want to know is why you would reveal who we were to everyone," Sword commented.

"Oh. That was so something soon wouldn't be as awkward," Bun explained.

Everyone gave him a confused stare, until he walked closer to Blade and said, "So... are you mad?"

"A little."

"Do you want me to calm the flame?"

"In a second," she replied, grabbing Magolor by the ears. She threw him into the sky, shouting, "Don't come back 'til April!"

She turned to Bun, and said, "Okay yeah it should probably be tamed."

Bun motioned for her to come down a little, and then grabbed her and hugged her.

Blade seized up, but soon relaxed and hugged him back.

"I will never let you go," she promised. "Together forever as friends or however fate decides we should end up."

"Agreed," Bun replied. "Thanks for being there for me, Blade."

"Anything to keep you out of trouble, Bun." she whispered.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

**I DID IT! THE SPECIAL IS ON TIME! :D**

**('.')('.')**

**I'm so happy! This time, instead of being late, we have an on-time holiday special from me! Now I know what some of you might be thinking: What happened to Magolor? Well, here's the epilogue as well as a sneak preview for the next two stories(which should hopefully be shorter)**

Magolor sighed. He was so close to having power, but Bun ruined it.

"Hey Mags!" Marx said as he walked into the room. "I found out who stars in the next two holiday chronicles!"

Magolor looked up. "Who?"

"I got April Fools, and Destiny chose you for Easter!" Marx answered.

Magolor looked frightened. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope! But I'm gonna need your help anyway with a few of my grand April Fools Day Schemes..."

**COMING SOON: The Apocalypse Fools AND Easter Hell.**

**I would DEEPLY appreciate it if you reviewed, as I did this on a really nice day, where I could have just played outside for 5 hours. I spent it writing instead. Your welcome.**

**Also, 2 quick sidenotes: 1) Thank you for all of the support from all over the world, as in my Story stats, as people from 51 different countries have visited my story. :D 2) This story, not including the epilogue or A/Ns, is exactly 5100 words. O_O Wow.**


End file.
